The present invention concerns a method and an arrangement for transmitting data between a mobile radiotelephone network constructed in cellular fashion from several radio cells and a mobile subscriber station, using a time division multiplex transmission method.
In cellular mobile radiotelephone networks, such as for example the digital mobile radiotelephone network according to the GSM standard (Global System for Mobile Communication), speech and data signals are received and transmitted via a uniform radio interface. In the article "GSM-Funkschnittstelle" by P. Smolka, telekom praxis, 4/93, pp. 17 to 24, the elements and functions of radio transmission between mobile subscriber stations and the GSM mobile radiotelephone network are specified. Given a request for the transmission of data in the reverse transmission direction, from the mobile radiotelephone network to the mobile subscriber station, at first a radio paging message is transmitted into the radio cells of the local area in which the mobile subscriber station is currently located (paging). The paging of the mobile subscriber station thereby ensues via a separate radio paging channel and is answered by the mobile subscriber station via a random access channel. After answering the page, a transmission channel for transmitting speech or data is assigned to the mobile subscriber station.
The transmission of the paging message into the radio cells means a high load both for the signaling components of the network and for the signaling channels in the radio cells. The signaling load increases particularly when a plurality of short data packets are to be transmitted in burst fashion according to a separate packet data service (general packet radio service) in the GSM mobile radiotelephone network. The signaling load also climbs proportionally as the number of radio cells in a local area becomes larger.